Susumu
"Hey, Azamir! I've got a bunch of new powers now, and I'm gonna take you down here and now!" ''-Susumu, '''Damn It Azamir: The Movie' Susumu is one of the protagonists and the main character of Damn It Azamir: The Movie. She starts out as a normal Mii, but is given powers by the goddess Garaden over the course of the story. She begins the adventure as a Mage, but eventually becomes a Scientist and finally a Pop Star. Appearance Susumu is a fairly short Mii. Her hair is a bright red color, while her eyes are light yellow. As a mage, she wears a dark blue robe and hat covered in white stars, and brown boots. She carries a striped wand with a star on the end. As a Scientist, she wears a sleeveless dark blue coat covered in light blue triangles, over a white buttoned shirt and black shorts. She has black shoes, an orange bow tie, and blue plastic goggles with orange detailing. For some reason, her weapon in this state is a ketchup bottle. As a Pop Star, she wears a blue flower-pattered top with a white skirt and socks, brown shoes, and a blue wristband. She wears a very large blue and white bow on her head, and a blue bow on the back of her skirt. Her weapon is a mirrored microphone. Personality From the beginning of the story, Susumu is shown to be at times very timid and unsure of herself, and at other times extremely brave and confident. She is quite shy at first, but opens up more once she gets to know the party. In addition, she also seems to be very easily scared, especially of monsters. In terms of the game, Susumu is an Airheaded Mii. Abilities As a Mage With her Mage class, Susumu attacks enemies not only by swinging with her wand, but also with various types of magic. Most commonly, she is seen using fire-based magic, as her favored spelled are Fire and Mega Fire. As a Scientist Susumu's Scientist class gives her the ability to damage enemies by creating "errors". She can also ignite her party members' weapons using an odd fiery solution from her ketchup bottle, causing them to do more damage. When she shakes the bottle, she can spray the solution out of it, igniting the solution itself. As a Pop Star In her Pop Star class, Susumu can fight using the power of her voice. Not only can she damage enemies with her screams, but her singing can encourage her party members to keep fighting, and even has a small chance of reviving them if they die. Her healing is nowhere as good as Samuel's, but she can swing her microphone like a whip to damage all enemies at once. Trivia * Susumu is shown to have terrible luck in battle, but can take care of others in a more relaxed environment. * For an odd, unknown reason, monsters seem to enjoy eating Susumu. * Later on outside of the story, Susumu ends up marrying Yardi. * Surprisingly, Susumu's favorite food is the Ultimate Delicacy. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Party Members